1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to portable systems and processes for emergency life-support and thermal regulation of patients from the point of injury to hospital, and more particularly to portable systems and processes for emergency life-support and thermal regulation of patients from point of injury to hospital in military operations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Military medical personnel cite that greater than 20% of combat casualties could be avoided if medical care was available at the point of injury. The 3 primary front line medical needs they identify are (1) blood preservation by either preventing blood loss or making blood more readily available, (2) treatment of hypothermia through internal (warmed oxygen inhalation) and external heating (heated garments, pad, blankets or bags), (3) respiration therapy through oxygen treatment. Additional research indicates that illness and disease can be managed by having an available means to reduce body temperature. Induced hypothermia research is also now underway as a possible means to slow body metabolism to slow the rate of blood loss.
In addition to the treatment of patients in cold conditions, there is a need to maintain patients in a cool environment when patients that have suffered from heat related casualties in extreme hot environments such as, for example, the Iraqi desert in summer.
Existing technology employs individual hardware such as a heater, a blood refrigerator, an IV warmer, an oxygen supply system, an oxygen warmer, and vital sign sensors and monitors. These technologies are not available to the first responder in one inclusive system. The collection of these individual stand alone components take up a large space and are heavy, preventing it from being portable or effective for front line responders. These individual technologies are typically designed for hospital settings and not designed for use in the harsh environment required by the military.
There exists a need for an integrated system that incorporates various life-support, patient monitoring and thermal regulating functions to create a desired microclimate for the patient. There is a need for such a system that is lightweight, robust and compact which enables it to be used effectively by front-line medical responders. The present invention addresses one or more of these and other needs.